In general, a laundry room includes machine for washing and drying the laundry. Such a machine performs only one of a washing operation and a drying operation, or both of the washing operating and the drying operation.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a drying method of a laundry room machine according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional drying method includes a payment insertion step S1 for inserting a card or a coin, a course selection step S2 for selecting one of drying courses according to characteristics of the laundry by a user, a drying step S3 for heating and drying the laundry for a time set according to the course selected at the step S2, and a cooling step S4 for cooling the heated laundry down.
However, the conventional drying method has following shortcomings.
Since a user selects one of drying courses regardless of the moisture content of the laundry, the laundry may be over heated and damaged.
Since the drying operation is continuously performed for a drying time of a selected drying course regardless of the condition of the laundry, the laundry is continuously heated although the laundry does not need to be dried any longer. Therefore, energy is wasted.
Since a user cannot extend a drying time while the drying operation is performing, a user must control a laundry room machine to perform a drying operation again after the current drying operation ends.